It is known to interconnect a plurality of profiles for providing a support structure like a fence or a display wall. The plurality of profiles can be connected to each other in an H-like manner easily. When the support structure is used as part of a display wall, it is important that particularly the profiles in mainly vertical direction are highly accurately aligned. If not, displays connected to profiles in mainly horizontal direction would not fit and/or would not look proper.